Perigoso
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Preocupante não é a palavra que eu usaria. Perigoso, proibido e inconsequente. Eu usaria estas palavras."


**Perigoso**

" _Your love is always dangerous_

 _And now I'm lost in us"_

 _[I don't know why – Imagine Dragons]  
_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. Não ganham nada com isto.

 **Notas:** Acontece em Silver Millennium e no final das contas não acontece muita coisa.

* * *

Kunzite estava apoiado em um dos pilares que sustentavam a varanda do seu quarto. A noite estava agradável, mas a expressão dele parecia a de um homem que estava prevendo uma tempestade a qualquer momento. Mas ele sabia que não era uma tempestade vindo dos céus que trariam chuvas e raios, bom... Para ser mais honesto, poderia dizer que a tempestade viria do céu, mas traria ácido sulfúrico e temperaturas altas. Ela ia trazer a tempestade.

"No que estava pensando?"

Ele não chegou a se mover ao ouvir a voz suave. Não adiantaria ele perder tempo tentando procura-la caso não fosse da vontade dela ser vista.

"Preciso que você seja um pouco mais precisa." – ele respondeu.

"General, o senhor sabe do que estou falando." – a voz parecia estar perto, mas ele não tinha tido nenhum vislumbre do dourado que esperava ver.

"Foi apenas um comentário inocente, Venus." – ele disse, balançando os ombros.

"Não foi, não." – ela estava ao lado dele – "Suas palavras deram margens a implicações perigosas."

"Não sei como isto seria possível." – ele falou enquanto se virava devagar para poder vê-la. Ela não estava com seu uniforme tradicional de senshi. Vestia uma túnica simples, poderia se passar como uma terráquea se quisesse. Poderia se não tivesse aquela aura sobrenatural.

"A princesa fez perguntas suspeitas." – ela murmurou – "Isto não poderia ter acontecido..."

"O que não podia ter acontecido?" – ele perguntou curioso – "A princesa suspeitar ou ela fazer visitas frequentes ao mestre?"

"Nós não podíamos ter acontecido." – ela respondeu de uma forma tão direta que ele quase sentiu como se fosse um golpe físico. Ele estava esperando outra coisa.

"Nós acontecendo ou não, não interfere no relacionamento dos nossos protegidos."

"Você tem certeza?"

Kunzite suspirou. Ela era a deusa da beleza e do amor, então porque ela simplesmente não se deixava levar por aquilo que eles sentiam um pelo outro? Às vezes ele tinha dúvidas se o interesse dela era mais curiosidade do que gostar dele. O que faria dela outra princesa curiosa e difícil de controlar. Lançou mais um olhar na direção dela e a encontrou o encarando com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

"As pessoas podem até te achar difícil de ler, mas, para mim, é tão claro quanto água cristalina."

"E?"

"E você tem dúvidas."

"Dúvidas em relação a que, eu posso perguntar?" – ele disse com um floreio de mão.

"Posso ler sentimentos, Kunzite." – ela respondeu – "Não seus pensamentos. Sua mente está protegida contra mim e, mesmo que não estivesse, esta não é uma habilidade que possuo." – ela suspirou ao completar com um murmuro – "Ao contrário do que seus homens gostam de falar."

"Já disse para você ignorar meus homens." – ele resmungou. Já era complicado o suficiente lidar apenas com ela, se eles fossem colocar os outros Shitennou naquela conversa não chegariam a lugar algum.

"Coisa que não é tão difícil de fazer." – ela falou – "Já acho mais complicado ignorar você."

"Eu pensei que você estava furiosa comigo." – ele comentou ao sentir o calor do corpo dela próximo a ele. Ela era sempre tão quente, como se toda aquela luz que manipulava estivesse dentro dela esperando para transbordar.

"Estou." – ela murmurou – "A sua sorte é que a princesa estava mais preocupada com o seu mestre do que com o que você falou."

"Então o problema está resolvido." – ele respondeu.

"Você sabe que não..."

"Eu não acredito que o nosso... Enlace seja mais preocupante do que o dos nossos protegidos, Venus." – ele respondeu.

"Preocupante não é a palavra que eu usaria." – ela falou, observando-o de perto. Ela não deixava de se encantar em como os olhos dele pareciam ter partículas de cor diferentes em cada tipo de luz. – "Perigoso, proibido e inconsequente. Eu usaria estas palavras."

"Você não pode substituir uma palavra por três. Tem que escolher uma."

Ela o olhou com uma expressão fechada e, por alguns instantes, ele ficou surpreso em ver uma ruga de preocupação no cenho dela. Deusas não deveriam ter rugas e nem preocupações, mas deusas não deveriam se relacionar com mortais e ali estavam eles.

"Errado." – ela disse por fim.

Kunzite balançou a cabeça inconformado. Desencostou-se do pilar e caminhou a largos passos para dentro do quarto a deixando sozinha na varanda. Ela não fez nenhuma menção em segui-lo. Apenas levantou o rosto e olhou para céu como se procurasse algo.

"O céu daqui me incomoda." – ela murmurou muito baixo, quase só para ela, mas ele ouviu.

"Apenas o céu te incomoda?" – ele perguntou ainda dentro do quarto. Ela não soube distinguir se o tom dele era de curiosidade ou só educação.

"São as mesmas estrelas, mas em posições diferentes... Não tenho nenhum referencial para me guiar." – ela respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas – "Está errado."

"Você não pode classificar como errado tudo o que não te faz sentir bem." – ele falou exasperado.

"Incomodo não implica em se sentir mal." – ela retrucou quase rindo.

"Eu não estou conseguindo seguir a sua linha de raciocínio." – ele murmurou.

"Eu não esperava que conseguisse." – ela sussurrou. Ele já estava prestes a responde-la, irritado, mas viu o olhar dela. Era algo meio triste, meio resignação. Ele ficou incomodado em como ela parecia derrotada. – "Alguns erros são cometidos várias e várias vezes exatamente porque são _deliciosos_."

"Não acho que _isto_ " – ele apontou para ela e depois para ele – "seja um erro."

"Nós devemos ser melhores..."

"Nós não somos os pais deles para sermos exemplos!" – ele quase rosnou. Venus gargalhou.

"Não para eles." – ela disse ainda rindo – "Eles não seguem nem regras, como você espera que eles sigam exemplos?"

"Exemplo para nossos homens?"

"Minhas garotas são bem mais centradas do que eu." – Venus respondeu – "Pelo menos nenhuma delas está no quarto de um homem no meio da noite sem nem mesmo ter sido convidada."

"Tenho quase certeza de que eu te convidei."

"Você nunca me convidou, Kunzite." – ela murmurou – "Eu que decidi entrar por conta própria."

"Eu não estou reclamando..."

"Desde o começo, eu decidi invadir a sua vida apenas..." – ela cruzou os braços e se encostou no pilar em que ele estava antes – "Para saber como era... Só porque eu podia. E agora, você, que nem ao menos sabia o que eu estava fazendo, insiste em me manter na sua vida."

"O que você espera de mim, Venus?" – ele perguntou depois de esfregar os olhos. Ele parecia tão cansado. – "Que eu te mande embora ou que me arrependa de não ter te repelido antes?"

"Você não poderia ter me repelido antes." – ela respondeu com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos – "Você não teria como me impedir de ter começado isto."

"E tenho alguma autonomia pelo menos para acabar com tudo então?" – ele perguntou sério.

"Sim, você tem." – ela respondeu – "Diga que você quer que eu vá e eu vou."

"Eu não quero."

"Então é tarde demais." – ela murmurou.

"Em outra palavras não tenho opção." – ele respondeu.

Venus murmurou outra coisa que ele não conseguiu ouvir e se aproximou dele. Quando se deu conta, estava meio sentado meio deitado na cama, apoiado sobre os cotovelos, com Venus sentada no seu colo.

"Eu pensei que estávamos conversando..." – ele sussurrou.

"Dá para conversar sem usar palavras." – ela respondeu, abrindo os botões da camisa dele. Era ridículo o quanto ela precisava tocá-lo. Às vezes aquela necessidade soava quase como dependência química, física, ela não sabia definir, e aquilo assustava.

"E a parte do livre arbítrio?" – as mãos dele estavam nos quadris dela.

"Você está sendo forçado a algo?" – ela perguntou com uma surpresa mal disfarçada – "Eu estou te forçando...? Eu posso parar."

Kunzite soltou um som do fundo da garganta, era uma mistura de lamento com reclamação.

"Não foi isto que eu disse..."

"Desculpe..." – ela sussurrou, colando os lábios contra a pele da testa dele. Ela se sentia bem mais confusa do que ele, ela tinha certeza. – "Eu não sei o que fazer com isto."

"E o que _isto_?" – o tom de voz dele era suave – "Eu?"

"Não, isto é o que está acontecendo entre nós." – ela respondeu, passando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo dele – "É..."

"Não diga que é errado." – ele a cortou, se inclinando para olhá-la nos olhos – "Não existe possibilidade de... Amar ser errado."

"Você me ama?" – ela perguntou um tanto surpresa. Ela sabia daquilo, só não esperava que ele falasse sobre isto de forma tão clara, tão aberta, muito menos logo depois dela falar coisas não tão boas sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

"Pensei que fosse óbvio." – ele comentou, escondendo o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro dela. – "O que combinaria mais com a deusa do amor do que receber o amor de outra pessoa?"

"O conceito de ser deusa de algo é criar este algo, não receber..." – ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo mesmo sem olhar. – "Você não tem noção do quanto isto é perigoso."

"Esta palavra de novo?" – ele beijou o pescoço dela.

"É a mais adequada para o momento."

"Perigoso para quem?" – ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou.

"Para mim, claro." – ela respondeu sem nem mesmo perder tempo pensando – "Seu amor é perigoso..."

"Oh, Venus..." – ele sussurrou – "Você, a deusa do amor, acha meu amor perigoso?"

"Você é tão mortal..." – ela respondeu e fez questão de ignorar o franzir de cenho dele – "Você tem noção do quanto a sua vida é pequena em comparação a todo o resto?"

"Então, por conta da minha mortalidade, meu amor vale menos?" – a voz dele era brincalhona, mas ela conseguia captar um tom de frustação.

"Eu deveria estar na Lua, cuidando dos meus afazeres. Não aqui, me esgueirando por corredores escuros para te encontrar escondida." – a voz dela estava leve, era quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesma – "Você deveria estar com seus homens, fazendo o que deveria estar fazendo e não me esperando..."

"Insignificante, então." – o tom dele era duro.

"Não, Kunzite. Eu não estaria aqui, quebrando tantas regras, se achasse isto. Não diga que seu amor vale menos..." – ela respondeu impaciente – "Não disse isto em momento algum... Seu amor vale tanto, mais tanto que eu tenho certeza que eu vou me arrepender disto no futuro."

"Venus..."

"Eu vou viver muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo, e no começo a sua lembrança será um balsamo." – ela continuou a falar – "Depois de um tempo, vai ser uma maldição..."

"Só posso concluir que estou deixando uma boa impressão na sua vida, não?" – ela conseguia identificar o tom de brincadeira na voz dele misturado com algo mais sério.

"Impressão?" – o riso dela foi seco – "Eu estou falando que te amo. Tenho sentimentos por você... Sentimentos tão intensos que isso vai acabar me destruindo."

"Imaginando que hora vai dar errado?" – ele completou e ela abriu os olhos – "Por que você acha que uma hora vai dar errado?"

"Porque tudo dá errado uma hora. Principalmente quando começa errado."

"Você preferiria que nada tivesse acontecido?" – ele perguntou curioso.

Venus sorriu como se não tivesse opção. Não era bem um sorriso, era um repuxo no canto da boca. Os olhos dela estavam sem emoção. Era desagradável ver aquele tipo de sorriso naquele rosto tão bonito.

"Não." – ela respondeu depois de um tempo – "Certas coisas não podem ser evitadas."

"Sermos um casal poderia ter sido impedido..." – ele argumentou.

"Eu te amar e você me amar, não." – ela retrucou séria.

"Eu nunca saberia do seu amor se você não tivesse voltado naquele dia, depois de levar sua princesa de volta para a Lua."

"Talvez..." – ela voltou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

"Você não saberia do meu amor."

"Ah, eu saberia..." – ela sorriu – "Amor é como orações e eu sou mesmo uma deusa..."

Ele suspirou e se jogou de costas na cama, colocando um dos braços sobre os olhos.

"O que você quer, Venus?"

"Que você não faça comentários suspeitos na frente da princesa." – ela respondeu de imediato – "Aliás, na frente de ninguém. Não faça comentários, é melhor."

Kunzite riu:

"Tudo bem."

"Poderíamos ter poupado esta conversa toda se você..." – Kunzite a puxou para cima dele e a beijou.

"Eu vou fazer o que você quiser." – ele murmurou contra a boca dela.

"Tentador." – ela riu contra o peito dele – "Mas mentiroso." – Ela apoiou o ouvido sobre o coração dele e ficou quieta.

"Você não acredita em nenhuma das minhas palavras." – ele reclamou, enrolando os dedos no meio dos cabelos dela de um jeito que só faria os fios se embaraçarem.

"Claro que acredito." – ela murmurou contra a pele dele – "Eu acredito em todos os seus 'eu te amo', general... Até aqueles que você não fala."


End file.
